Opposites Attract
by 27Anasus27
Summary: What happens when Serenity and Kaiba may start feeling something like love? Or is it just a normal crush that can be quickly forgotten? Marik is feeling something towards Serenity, too? Who will get her heart? If that is what they are looking for. SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**27anasus27: This is my third fanfic! YEY!**

**Kaiba: Why are you so happy?**

**27anasus27: Why should you care? Anyways, go away my fanfic is about to start.**

**Kaiba: (smirks) fine.**

**27anasus27: Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! I hope to get at least 3 good reviews before I make another chappie.**

**Yami Bakura: 27anasus27 doesn't own YuGiOh but she does own this story.**

**27anasus27: Thanks Yami Bakura. If there were only more nice hot guys like you (saying while quikly glancing at Kaiba).**

**Kaiba: Don't tell me you want me to be like him?**

**27anasus27: (ignores him) Anyways, enjoy!**

**I'll accept flames just don't be too harsh, please.**

**Chapter One**

**Serenity's POV**

**Today was the first day of my new school at Domino high. Yes, I'm sure you all know who I am. I am Serenity Wheeler and I am going to be a sophomore at Domino High. Enough of the boring stuff. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to get Joey to stop from eating so he could drive me to school. **

"**Damnit, Joey, do you have to eat and make a big mess at the same time?" **

"**Maybe. Anyways, I'm done eatin sis. I know its ya first day of scool so I wont embarrass ya. Just promise me to watch out for da guys. Make sure ya carry your pepper spray. Well, let's go." He headed for the door and then jumped into the truck and I followed. We arrived at school and I was lucky to be just on time.**

"**Students, this is our new student at Domino High. Pleas present yourself." She made me stand in front of the class and I was pretty nervous. I was glad to see that Tristan was in the same class as I but I felt awkward with the rest of the guys just staring at me with their mouths open. "Hi, my name is Serenity Wheeler and I just moved here from Kyoto (Sorry but I don't know exactly where Serenity used to live so I put the first place in Japan that came to my mind). I am 16 and I like to dance, drawing, and using the computer." Just then, I noticed someone else in the class that I wasn't expecting to see. It was THE Seto Kaiba himself. He actually noticed me when I said that I liked computers but then he turned his attention back to his laptop which I noticed on his desk. "Thank you, Serenity. You may take your seat next Mr. Kaiba if he will just raise-" "I know who he is." I said interrupting without thinking. How stupid of me. I bet the teacher won't like me for interrupting.**

**I sat there in class just sketching a picture of a Kaiba who was sitting next to me and I nothing else inspired me so I decided that was the best thing to do for now. I turned my gaze to him to try and get some features that were missing in my picture. I finished and I still had 30 minutes of Math class to kill. These classes were so easy compared to Kyoto. It's like I was taking 8th grade year again. Then again, I was always ahead of my class. "Nice picture." I had gone daydreaming and I did not even realize that the class bell had rung. I quickly picked up my stuff and started to head for the door when I turned around to realize who had said that. "K-Kaiba?" 'Just great, did I have to stutter?' "Are you obsessed with me as well as those other stupid fan girls? Then, again what else can I expect from the mutt's sister." I stood there trying to think of a come back. "Do you honestly think I would be obsessed over you? I w-was just bored and had nothing else to d-draw so I s-saw you next to me and decided to sketch you! And will you stop calling my brother a mutt!" I felt hot sizzling anger rise inside of me with his next words. "Not a bad drawing but your speech is as bad as your brothers. You better watch yourself, bitch for talking back to me like that." I was so mad that I didn't even realize what I did next. I slapped him and left the classroom!**

**Kaiba's POV**

'**Did she just slap me?' I had never known a girl to have the nerve to slap me and then walk away. She was different from the mutt. I went to my locker to pick up some books for the next class when I realized that she was right next to me. 'Great she has the locker next to me too.' She didn't even look at me. She just picked her stuff and started walking. 'Is she walking to the same room I was?' She headed for Honors Calculus class which is where I was headed. "Are you following me bitch? Hadn't had enough of me?" I smirked and I could tell she was mad but I noticed a little blush. That was odd. "Damn you, Kaiba! Go to hell, I wouldn't dream of following a jerk like you! This IS my next class!" She had spunk, I'll give her that but she was still annoying like her brother. She then started walking towards the room quickly and sat in an empty desk. 'Just great did she have to choose the one next to my seat?' Luckily she didn't seem to notice me. Instead I saw her staring at the boy seating next to her on the other side. She was drawing him, too.**

"**Excuse me, but can you tell me what the teacher just said? I was kind of not paying attention." It sounded though she was trying to get his attention. Just then I felt a little sting of jealousy. 'No, why would I be jealous?' 'Because you like her' a voice in my head said. 'No I don't, now leave me alone' I decided to turn my attention to my laptop and ignore her.**

**Serenity's POV**

**This guy next to me had the most interesting eyes. They were purple and mysterious. I just had to draw them. I had to see them clearly first so I decided to get his attention. "Excuse me, but can you tell me what the teacher just said? I was kind of not paying attention." He turned to me and smiled. "Sure. The teacher said that we have to do exercises 20 through 40 in our math books. By the way, my name is Marik Ishtar. You must be the new girl, Serenity, right?" I was so glad he was friendly. I couldn't deal with another Kaiba right now. Even though he had such nice eyes and a good looking . . . no way! 'I don't like Kaiba!' "Yes, that's right. Nice to meet you too, Marik." "So, Serenity, do you wanna hang out during prime time?" "I would love too." (Note: In my high school prime time is like a study hall time in case you didn't know. We basically do whatever we want as long as we don't get out of control)**

**It was nice to meet a guy who wasn't trying to hit on you like Tristan or guy literally is trying to hit you like Kaiba. And not just hit you, but basically he tries to take away all your dignity so he can look down on you like he does everyone. Marik and I just talked during Prime Time and helped each other with homework. "So, do you know anyone else here at Domino High, Serenity?" He seemed so sweet and different from most guys but his eyes looked so mysterious. "Yes, I know some people here. My brother, Joey, Mai Valentine, Tea Gardner, Yugi Motou, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, and . . . Seto Kaiba." "You are friends with Kaiba? I never knew he had any. I think I know who the people you know are." O my god, he actually thought I was his friend? Not in a million years! "Actually, I just KNOW Kaiba. He's not a friend and I don't wish to be his friend in a million years!" "Well, no wonder you didn't talk to him in Honors Calculus class. One question, were you trying to draw picture of me in class?" I hesitated and blushed feeling a little awkward that he knew I was drawing. "Um, well, I was bored but you're not the only one. I drew a picture of Kaiba in my first class with him. He was right next to me and so were you so I decided, hey why not?" "May I see the drawings, Serenity?" I nodded and pulled out my sketch book while he saw the two pictures. His eyes scanned the pictures and I noticed a certain CEO was sitting on a desk two seats behind me. It almost looked like he was mad. Then again, that's how he always looks.**

**Kaiba's POV**

'**I can't believe she is talking to that Marik loser! Of all the things that is one of the stupidest things to do! Marik is . . . is . . . is not right for her.' 'Was I just getting jealous? No, that's not possible. I better get back to work.' I decided that I was tired at the sight of those two talking and she was showing him the picture that she drew of him and me! So, I stood up and headed for the park and sat next to a tree and started typing on my laptop. Then, all of a sudden I hear Yugi and his little club (Tea, Tristan) coming over here. 'Crap! I don't need this right now.' I tried to not make eye contact so they wouldn't spot me but too late for that. "Hey, Kaiba, how are ya doin?" said Yugi with his eagerness to become friends with me. It was useless. I would never sink that low. "Why would you care, Yugi?" "Nice to see you, too," said Tea. She is the most annoying person ever to have set foot on this planet! I hate the way she always talks about the "power of friendship". "Go away, I'm busy!" Just then, my eye caught certain two figures heading our way. "Hey, guys, what's up? This is Marik and we met each other in our honors calculus class." It was none other than the mutt's sister and Marik. "Hey, Serenity, my you are looking lovely today." He was drooling all over her (just an expression, don't get any pervertive ideas in those minds of yours). It looked like she was getting annoyed by him and I really couldn't blame her.**

**I decided to be generous today and save her from Tristan. "Wheeler, come over here." I caught her off guard. "Me?" she said. "Do you see any other Wheeler over here?" She looked shocked as if a god had just asked her to become a goddess herself. Why shouldn't she be shocked? I am like a god myself. I smirked at the thought. She walked over to where I was sitting. "Sit," I said. I was quite sure where this was going but I had to make it quick because Yugi and Tea were looking at me like 'what the hell are you doing' and Tristan looked at me like 'touch her and you're gonna die and burn in hell' finally Marik looked like he really didn't care right now. "What am I supposed to do?" I guess I have kept her in suspense far too long. "Look (as I pointed to the laptop screen). What do you make of that?" I wanted to see how smart she really was. "It looks like you could do this, then this . . . and finally this," she said clicking buttons on my computer. She actually made it work again because my laptop had been acting a bit crazy. "Not bad, for a Wheeler. You say you like computers, right?" She nodded. "I have an offer for you. I am currently looking for someone who specializes in the field of computers to help me work with my new duel disks that I'm creating. Some of the computers had malfunctioned and I can't spend all my time working on them so I need an assistant. Would you like the job?" I saw her face go white as if she was struck by lightning. Maybe she never thought I'd offer anyone a job. Did she really think I was that cold-hearted?**

**27anasus27: Yey! I'm done with my first chapter!**

**Kaiba: Shut up, stupid girl, I'm trying to work here (starts typing on his laptop)**

**27anasus27: Oh, no! I'm not taking any of that from you Kaiba. In case you didn't remember, I'm in charge of this fanfic and I can do anything that I want!**

**Kaiba: You wouldn't dare!**

**27anasus27: Yes I would. (waves my magic wand) Ta da!**

**Kaiba: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I'm a . . . puppy?**

**27anasus27: And an adorable one, too! Anyways, please review! **

**Kaiba: Woof?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**27anasus27: WOOHOO! My second chapter!**

**Yami Bakura: You sure get happy easily.**

**27anasus27: Please don't tell me you're gonna get as mean as Kaiba is? **

**Kaiba: Woof? (Wags tail) Please, woof, turn me, woof, back into, woof, myself again! (Howls) AuuuuuUUUU!**

**27anasus27: sigh Oh, all right. (Waves wand) There you go. Although, you looked so cute when you were a dog, not that you don't look cute now (blushes).**

**Kaiba: What are you turning red for?**

**27anasus27: That's not important. Anyways thank you KishxIchigo Forever for your review! I know I said I wanted about 3 reviews per chappie but I'll do anything for even one fan. Well, enjoy!**

**Serenity's POV**

**Wow! He offered me a job! I wasn't going to give in that easily because that'll just show how desperate my brother and I are for money because we are kind of in debt with the bank for paying for our car. "I'm going to have to think about that Mr. Kaiba." I think I was getting him irritated because no one had ever refused his offer or even said I'LL THINK ABOUT IT. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were still looking at us like as if we're doing something that is forbidden and Marik just stood there looking hot as ever. Hot? Did I just say that? Well, not as hot as Kaiba. WHAT? Don't tell me I just said Kaiba is hotter than Marik? Okay I need to relax.**

**Kaiba's POV**

**Did she not accept? How could she not? Maybe she doesn't know what I'll pay. That'll make her say yes right away. "I'll pay you 1,000 dollars per hour." She looked quite shocked. What else could you expect from a bitch? Which reminds me why is she acting all polite all of a sudden? "Sorry, Mr. Kaiba, I'm going to have to think about it." "WHAT!" "I'm sorry did you say something, Mr. Kaiba?" That bitch! She just won't give in! She is not like the other girls. "I think we should head to our next class, Serenity." That creep Marik said. He obviously wasn't paying much attention to what was going on.**

**Serenity's POV**

"**I think we should head to our next class, Serenity." He is so nice to me. Isn't it sweet that he should worry about me not getting to class on time? Too bad Kaiba isn't as nice as Marik that way he'd have nice manners as well an extremely nice body. HUH! 'Take it easy Serenity, I think you didn't eat enough today.' My conscience said. I smiled at Marik, "Alright, let's go. See you later Mr. Kaiba." Thankfully I didn't have Kaiba in my next classes for the rest of the day except Gym but they separated the girls and guys on different sides of the gymnasium. The bell rang for the end of the school day and I rushed outside hoping to see my brother Joey but knowing him he probably walked Mai home. I decided to walk home alone when a hand was placed on my shoulder and made me jump.**

"**I'm sorry, Serenity. I didn't mean to scare you." It was Yami. Ever since we found a way to separate Yugi and Yami they had been going to school and acted as if they were twin brothers. Except Yami was always better looking than Yugi and also taller. "Oh, hi, Yami. I was just surprised. I have a lot of things on my mind right now." "I'm sorry if I surprised you but I noticed the little incident with Kaiba today. Is everything alright? He's not forcing you to work with him is he?" "Oh, no it's just that he offered a lot of money and we could use that right now. You know Joey and I aren't in the best position for money." "I understand, Serenity, but if you just need to talk to someone you know I'm always here." "Thanks, Yami." I smiled and waved at him as I watched him leave. He was such a good friend.**

**I was walking home when I felt a drop of water on my head. Then, two. Then, three. The, four. Then, it started pouring! I ran and ran but it almost felt as if I wasn't even near home. I saw a building and I decided to go in until the rain cleared up or until I could reach my brother. I couldn't see what kind of building it was because it was raining so hard I almost slipped! I finally made it and saw that it was closed. I rang the bell about two times hoping whoever worked there would let me in.**

**Kaiba's POV**

**Work, work, work. Nothing ever changed. This day was jut loaded with work and more than other days. To make things even gloomier it started pouring rain outside. I couldn't concentrate because my thoughts kept traveling to certain brown eyes and dirty-blonde haired girl. She was nothing like her brother. She was beautiful and smart and even had lots of spunk which is what that mutt had a little too much of. I was tired and decided to finish the rest of my work tomorrow. I was getting ready to head into the shower when I heard the mansion's bell ring twice. "Mokuba, will you get that!" It was more of an order than a question. "Alright, Seto." I was to tired to deal with anyone else right now so I went in to my room and headed toward the shower.**

**Mokuba's POV**

**My brother can be such a pain sometimes. I went quickly to get the door but first I had to ask for identification before letting anyone in at least that's what Seto does all the time. "Who is it?" I said through the microphone. "I'm Serenity and can I just come in because it's pouring outside and I just need to be able to borrow your phone." "Serenity? Of course, you can come in!" I opened the door and let her in. She was pretty cute but I knew that my bro would hate it if I had anything to do with the "wheelers" besides being friends. My brother can be more immature than me sometimes. "My God! You're soaked. Let me get the maid to get you some new clothes. You just wait here and I'll be right back oh and the phone is right over there." I pointed out. I rushed to get the maid as fast as I could because if Seto caught her here all alone, we'd be having her funeral in the morning.**

**Serenity's POV**

**Mokuba had sure grown up since I last saw him. He looked more mature and had handsome features. What really surprised me was that the building I saw was actually the Kaiba mansion. I was praying that I would not run into Kaiba. He is so mean and annoying! I decided to call Joey because the faster I can get out the less chance I'll have to actually encounter Kaiba. I dialed the numbers to Joey's cell and prayed for him to pick up. Sadly, my prayers weren't answered and he didn't pick up. I hung up and just stood there waiting for Mokuba not daring to sit down on their furniture in case of making it dirty from getting wet because of me. I looked around and saw a mirror. I pictured myself as a queen in that mansion. "Guards, off with his head!" I said pointing to an imaginary prisoner. I laughed at the thought of it being Kaiba. He sure would get what he deserves.**

**I saw Mokuba run back with some clothes in his hands. "Here are some clothes you can put on. I'm pretty sure they're your size. You can change in there and I'll wait for you here. Just think of me as your guard." He winked at me. He was charming, quite opposite from Kaiba but he had almost the same handsome features Kaiba had. Kaiba looked better. WHAT! I really need to stop thinking about him. I quickly changed my clothes and found that I fit perfectly in them **

"**Hey, Mokuba, I didn't get a hold of Joey so do you mind if I stay here for a while." I yelled from inside the room. "No prob, Ren. I could sure use the company with my brother being grumpy all the time." He said. He was a sweet kid and I kinda felt sorry he was stuck with Kaiba but then again he must have done a good job of raising him since he was such a sweet kid.**

**I left the room with my –sorry his maid's new and dry clothes and walked up to Mokuba to thank him except he stood staring past me I turned around and saw Kaiba in a towel!**

**Me: YEY! I'm done with Chappie two! And a cliffhanger . . . Muahahahahaha!**

**Kaiba: Now that laugh is scary.**

**Me: Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment.**

**Kaiba: (rolls his eyes) whatever.**

**Me: Do you wanna be cute little puppy again?**

**Kaiba: (looking frightened) No, Ma'am.**

**Me: Then SHUT UP!**

**Kaiba: Yes, Ma'am.**

**Me: Anyways, please review and I accept flames just don't be too harsh.**


End file.
